(a) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCD”s) are a widely used type of flat panel display. An LCD includes two display panels on which field-generating electrodes are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the panels. In the LCD, a voltage is applied between the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field. The electric field controls the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer can be controlled.
In an LCD, control of the liquid crystals is important to obtain a desired image, which is generated by control of transmitted of light. In particular, because LCD applications have become more diverse, it would be desirable to ensure various characteristics, including a low driving voltage, a high voltage holding ratio (“VHR”), a wide viewing angle, a wide operation temperature range, and a high-speed response.
A liquid crystal layer includes a liquid crystal composition including various types of liquid crystal components so as to satisfy the above-mentioned characteristics.
In addition, it is important for the liquid crystals to be initially aligned.
To obtain a satisfactory initial alignment of the liquid crystals, a pretilt of the liquid crystals must be uniform. When the pretilt of the liquid crystals is not uniform, the initial alignment of the liquid crystals can be such that it is difficult to control light passing through the liquid crystal layer, resulting in reduced the contrast ratio. In addition, pretilt differences can be observed as an afterimage, thereby deteriorating display quality.